The one that got away
by fanficnewbie89
Summary: What happens 5 years down the track. Spencer and Toby have both moved on in different directions, but when Toby returns to Rosewood, who knows what will happen. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Introduction

This is a story about love, lost love and love found again. This story follows Spencer and Toby. What happened five years after high school ended, somethings are never perfect. Sometimes, love takes time.

* * *

In five years things had changed. Everyone was grown up, Aria had ended things with Ezra, realizing that being a step Mom isn't as easy as she she thought. She moved on, and away from Rosewood with someone new, well not so new. She was still in Ezra's life, but as a sister in law. Aria and Wesley were married, living in New York. Starting a new life, an A less life, with less drama and more happiness.

Hanna was still in Rosewood. Her and Caleb were together, and still strong. After drama with his family he made the commitment to stay with Hanna, they were living together now, in a apartment in town. Hanna was starting on her fashion line, and Caleb started up an Information Technology business in Rosewood. They were both happy, except for the odd fight they had, but what can up expect with high maintenance Hanna.

Emily had her ups and downs, after dropping out of College after one year, she moved back to Rosewood and opened a community centre. Helping out Rosewoods youth. She had always wanted to help people, and this was the perfect opportunity to do that. Her and Paige made their way back to each other after Paige graduated University, her and Emily had a long distance relationship. Paige was based in Texas for her swimming career, her and Emily visited each other all the time, and they never made it more than two weeks apart.

Spencer's life turned upside down, after not getting in Pennsylvania University she ended up getting into another University across the country. She and Toby promised each other that they would make the long distance thing work, they tired. It worked for a few months, but when Toby got sick of always flying he made the visits shorter and then they soon gave up on the relationship, ending it on the phone one night. Spencer graduated with Honors in medicine. She moved back to Rosewood after medical internship ended, getting a residency job at Rosewood Hospital. By that stage Toby had moved on, getting a permeant architect job in New York. After they broke up all communication stopped, Toby still stayed in contact with Emily, but talking to each other became to difficult. When Spencer finally moved back to Rosewood she ran into her past Rosewood high classmate Andrew, who was teaching at Rosewood high now, and they started a relationship. Spencer soon fell in love with Andrew, but there was always the memory in the back of her mind of the one that got away. The guy who made her furniture, eskimo kisses and who she had her first time with. She would never forget, and she never wanted to.

* * *

Do you like?

This chapter is just an introduction, just explains what as happened to the liars over the past five years. This is a Spencer and Toby story, but the other liars will be in it, especially Emily.

I will try and update this story as regularly as I can. The first chapter should be up by tomorrow night at the latest. I have 10 chapters planned out for this story, but who knows it could be shorter or longer.

Please be nice in reviewing, I'm not a english writting experct, just a Pretty Little Liars fan who wanted to share this story with you all. :D


	2. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Andrew but I've got to go. I'm suppose to be Emily and Hanna, you know how angry they get when I'm late." Spencer says while running out the door of her luxurious apartment.

"You still haven't answered my question." Andrew says with puppy dog eyes.

"And which question was that?" Spencer says hoping he would forget the question.

"The one about me moving in here?" He says.

"Oh, that one." Spencer says.

"Spence, come on. We've been dating for over a year now and I spend most of my time here when I'm not at work anyway." Andrew adds.

"I need to think about it ok. I'm just always so busy at work I would hardly see you." She says.

"Ok I'll let you think it over, but not too long, or I'll take it personally." He says with a smile.

"Don't worry Andrew, I'm still as in love with you as they day you first kissed me. I promise." She says leaning in for a kiss. "But I have to go, see you tonight." She says running out the door.

* * *

"Your moving in with Andrew? really?" Emily asks not happy.

"Maybe, he asked me and I dunno. It's gonna happen soon anyway, why not just do it quickly." Spencer says.

"It's a good idea, I like it." Hanna adds.

"Thanks Hanna, I think it's a good idea too." Spencer agrees looking at Emily who wasn't happy.

"She can't wait for Toby forever, he's gone. Never coming back." Hanna says.

"He could come back, you don't know. He said Rosewood is his home, not New York." Emily says.

"Not this again, me and Toby didn't work. It's been four years since I last spoke to him, it's over Emily. I've made peace with it, so should you." Spencer says taking a big sip of coffee.

"Fine, it's good for you Spencer, you need someone to take care of you, these long shifts are killing you." Emily says.

"I'm a medical resident, long hours is in the contract." Spencer says.

"Hows Caleb then Hanna?" Spencer says changing the subject.

"He's good, his business is going amazingly, he just hired a few more people yesterday." Hanna says smiling.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you too. Any wedding plans anytime soon?" Emily asks.

"Emily were not even engaged. Settle down." Hanna says.

"Yeah but you want to bed don't you?" Emily says nudging Hanna's stomach.

"Maybe." Hanna smiles.

"Well why don't you propose to him? who created the rule that we have to wait for the guy to ask." Spencer says.

"No, I';m not proposing to him, it's his job. I'll give him one year, then I'm demanding a ring." Hanna laughs.

"Good plan Hanna." Emily laughs along with Her.

* * *

After lunch Spencer heads to the hospital, Hanna drives home, and Emily slowly makes her way back to the work at the community centre.

"Hey stranger." A familiar voice says from behind Emily giving her a fright.

"Toby!" Emily screams excited to see her best friend again. She runs to him wrapping him in her arms offering her a giant bear hug. "Your here. why?"

"Don't sound to excited to see me Em?" Toby smiles.

"Oh course I'm happy to see you, it's been months. Why are you here?" She asks again.

"Well you know Dad's selling the house, well he's sold it. He wants me to come and help pack and take what I wanna keep home." Toby explains.

"Yeah Mom told me the house was up for sale, it's going to be sad to go home and not see your homemade mailbox and Dad's car." Emily says.

"Yeah, but Dad and Mary are doing their old person OE, I guess they can't keep all my cap in storage forever." Toby adds.

"So how long are you going to be here for?" Emily asks, happy to have her best friend back.

"A month or so, I guess how long it takes me to help Dad clean out the house. Plus I was able to get a job here for a while." He says.

"That's amazing news. It's been too long." Emily says.

"yeah I haven't been back in nearly two years now." He says.

"Spencer's back you know." Emily says.

"Yeah Dad told me. She's a doctor now." Toby says.

"She is. You going to meet up with her?" Emily asks. "You know she's with Andrew Campbell now."

"Yeah Dad told me that too. The last time I saw her was the last time I visited her at University, it's been four years.

"I know, you haven't answered my question. Are you going to see her?" Emily asks again.

"I don't know, I might be too busy to even see her, she must be pretty busy too." Toby says.

"Yeah, but you can't stay here for a month and not see her, it's a small town." Emily adds.

"It is a small town, I guess I'll just wait and see if I bum into her I guess." Toby says.

"Ok then. How long do you have tonight? were going out too dinner, just you, and me." Emily says smiling.

* * *

After Emily had her catch up with Toby there was one person she had to tell he was back, and that was Spencer. Emily never understood why Spencer and Toby ended things, but she knew they had to be together again. So Emily made he way to the hospital, and meet up with Spencer.

"Emily, what are you doing here? are you ok?" Spencer asks Emily who runs up to her in the Emergency Room at Rosewood hospital.

"No no I'm fine. I just needed to tell you something." Emily says.

"Can it wait Em, I'm just really busy, and..." Spencer says before Emily cuts her off.

"No, this can't wait. You must be due a break, come on I'll buy you a coffee." Emily says pulling her friend to the cafeteria.

"So what did you need to tell me?" Spencer asks as they both sit in a dark and quite cafeteria.

"Toby's back." Emily says.

"What? in Rosewood?" Spencer asks as Emily nods her head smiling. "Why?"

"His Dad is selling his house and he has a job here for a month." Emily says still smiling.

"Well good for him." Spencer says trying to disguse how happy she was to know he was in town.

"Come on Spencer, I know your happy he's in town, you don't have to hide it." Emily says.

"Emily, in case you hadn't noticed I have a boyfriend now, Andrew remember. The guy who I'm moving in with."

"Your moving in with him?" Emily asks looking sad.

"I told you this at lunch." Spencer says.

"You were undecided at lunch, and now you've decided. That was fast." Emily says.

"Emily, I'm happy Toby's back ok, but nothing's changed. I'm with Andrew, if I happen to run into him I wont ignore him, but I wont go looking for him. It took me two years to get over him, and I can't go down that road again. I just can't." Spencer says angrily before getting up and leaving the cafeteria leaving Emily confused.

* * *

Spencer made her way home to her apartment after her long night shift at work, and discovered a note from Andrew. "Love you." It said with a siley face below. She became even more confused, she hadn't even seen Toby yet, and she was already thinking about him. She needed to see him, even if it was from afar. She made a giant cup of coffee and jumped in her car, headed for Toby's dad's house.

When she arrived she saw his truck outside. The same truck she had given him many years ago. The truck that had been present to many make out sessions and conversations, the same truck that witnessed their first 'I love you's'. She just sat in her car, wanting to step out and knock on the door. But her brain wouldn't let her. After a hour of hesitation she made the move. She walked out of her car and up the white steps. She lifted her hand and slowly knocked at the door. "No going back now." She whispered to herself as she heard footsteps inside walking towards her.

**Do you like? please review and please be nice. Next chapter soon. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Spencer stood in the doorway, time slowed down and she was soon regretting knocking on the door. She couldn't run away, he would see her. She just closed her eyes quickly and opened them again when she heard the door open.

"Spencer." Toby said shocked to see her in his doorway.

"Hey." Spencer said softly. "I hope it's ok I'm here. I just heard you were in town and..."

"No it's good to see you, come in." Toby interrupted waving her to come inside. "I just made a plunger of coffee, you want some?"

"Of course." She smiled following him into the kitchen. They walked down the hallway that was covered in full boxes of the families belongings.

She took at seat at the stool by the bench and Toby handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She said with a small smile that went away when she took a sip.

"So" They both said together, laughing at the awkwardness.

"Hows New York? Emily said you moved there a few years ago." Spencer said.

"It's good, am working as an architect now, it's good." Toby said.

"That's awesome Toby." She said happy to hear he was happy.

"I heard your a doctor now, all that study worked out then huh?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a resident, not a full doctor yet." She answered down playing her achievements.

"When did you move back?" He asked.

"Over a year ago, I applied to a few hospitals after my internship, and when I got accepted to Rosewood I was happy to move back home. I'v missed this place." Spencer said.

"Yeah, I'v missed it too." Toby said.

They both smiled, continued in small talk, not wanting to ask what was on their minds. When they finished their coffee Spencer and Toby made their way to the front porch, a talked more. About the little things like the weather, their families and jobs. Toby took the plunge first, asking her the one thing that's was on his mind since he saw her at the door.

"I heard your with Andrew Campbell now." He said looking down.

"Yeah, we meet up last year, he's working as a english teacher at Rosewood High. It's so strange, but he's good." She said.

"You deserve someone who's going to treat you right Spencer. You deserve to be happy." Toby said forcing a smile.

"Yeah, were happy." Spencer said.

"Good."

"So I better get going, I have work tonight, and I should get some sleep, I just came from a night shift." Spencer said.

"Ok, don't be a stranger. I'm here for a month or so, you know the Abby house, there having a reconstruction and I'm working on their house for a while." He said.

"I guess I'll see you around then Tobs... I mean Toby." She said holding out her hand for a handshake.

"yeah see you around." He said rejecting her handshake and moving in to give her a hug. Spencer accepted the hug and melted in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his torso, not wanting to let go. She thought back to the last time she saw him, the last time he hugged her, and how happy that made her feel. She didn't want to let him go. She left him move to finish the hug, but she refused to let go.

"Toby!" Spencer turned to see a woman come from the street. Spencer pulled away from the hug to see a beautiful tall, and skinny blond appear.

"Hey Ashley." Toby answered walking towards the blond and kissing her quickly on the lips as Spencer looked on confused.

"Spencer this is Ashley." He said holding onto the hands of the woman.

"Hey Spencer." Ashley said holding out her hand to Spencer.

"Hey." Spencer said looking confused.

"I'm Ashley, Toby's girlfriend." Ashley said moved from her handshake with Spencer back to Toby's back.

"Ohh, hi. I was just leaving so. It was good to meet you Ashley." Spencer said quickly trying to leave as quickly as she could.

"Well I'll see you around. " Ashley said to Spencer as she walked away.

Spencer fast walked to her car, wanting to get in as quickly as possible. Once she got in her car she speed away quickly waving back to Toby and Ashley who still hand her hand on Toby's back.

Spencer speed up around the block and when she was far enough away she stopped her car on the side of the road, and dropped her head and cried. Hitting the stearing wheel with her hand in anger. Anger at herself, anger that Toby had someone new, anger at everything. As her tears began to fall she pulled out her phone and called Andrew.

"Spencer." Andrew answered the phone.

"Hey, lets do it. Lets move in together." She said hoping he wouldn't hear the sadness in her voice.

"Really Spence, really?" He asked.

"Yep, the sooner the better." She said before she hung up the phone and wiped away her tears.

* * *

"I went and saw Toby." Spencer said a few hours later when she caught up with Emily over coffee at her house.

"You did? he's looking good right?" Emily said smiling.

"He has a girlfriend now. Why didn't you tell me?" Spencer said.

"What? who? He didn't tell me." Emily asked sounding surprised.

"Ashley!" Spencer said.

"Hanna's Mom?" Emily looked confused.

"No, not Hanna's Mom. A drop dead gorgeous tall, size 0 blond." Spencer told her.

"No he wouldn't This must be new cause he didn't tell me when I saw him in New York a few months ago." Emily said.

"We'll she's in the picture now." Spencer said.

"I thought you didn't care about him anymore Spence?" Emily asked.

"I don't, it was just a surprise that's all." Spencer said.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Spencer." Emily said laughing.

* * *

"So that's Spencer. The infamous Spencer." Ashley said to Toby who was packing up a box.

"Not infamous. Just Spencer." Toby said.

"I can see why you liked her, she is beautiful." Ansley said. "Should I be worried?"

"No. It's been four years, and she has a boyfriend now, Andrew. And he's a nice guy." Toby said.

"Ok, as long as nothing happens, I kinda like you, a lot." Ashley said pulling Toby closer.

"Well that's good because I kinda like you too." Toby answers leaning in closer to Ashley offering her a kiss.

"I want to meet you old friends. Like this Emily and Caleb your always going on about." Ashley asks breaking away from the kiss.

"I don't really have many friends here. I was kinda a loner." Toby answers.

"You had a few close friends, why don't you invite them all out to dinner, even Spencer and her boyfriend. I want to know more about you." Ashley says as Toby nods his head.

"Ok, I'll call them up." Toby agrees.

* * *

A few days pass and Toby gets in contact with Emily, Caleb, Jason and even Spencer for a small dinner get together.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to Spencer." Andrew says as he and Spencer get ready for the dinner.

"No I want to go, it's been to long since I've seen everyone anyways." Spencer says.

"i know it's gonna be hard to see him, I know how much you miss him." Andrew says.

"I don't miss him, I have you now. He's my past, and your my future." Spencer says as she gives Andrew a soft kiss on the lips.

"Ok then, Lets go."

* * *

Toby made arrangements at one of the nice restaurants in Rosewood, and is eager to see his old friends again. Emily makes it with Hanna and Celeb. Celeb is over excited to see Toby again, it's been over a year since his last visit to New York. Jason makes it too with one of his long line of girlfriends. And finally Spencer arrives with Andrew who is excited to meet Toby again. The only time he's meet Toby was back when he was dating Spencer, and he was jealous of him.

"It's so good you could all make it so i could meet you all, it's been so much fun and hopefully we can all catch up again." Ashley says to the large group of friends.

Emily rolls her eyes, unhappy about Ashley, and knowing that Toby and Spencer belonged together. Once Most of the party left Emily stayed behind with Hanna and Caleb who were enjoying a few more glasses of wine.

"We need to do something." Emily says to Hanna once Caleb makes his way to the bathroom.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asks puzzled.

"Ashley isn't right for Toby." Emily says.

"She's nice, I like her." Hanna says.

"Hanna! no, she's nice enough, but she's wrong for Toby. Come on. No one is that nice, she's gotta be hiding something." Emily says.

"Emily Leave it be. Spencer is happy with Andrew, and I'm sure Toby is extremely happy with Ashley. Stop meddling." Hanna says.

"Fine, I'll leave it alone." Emily says unhappily.

"I think Paige needs to come back, you have way to much spare time." Hanna says.

* * *

**Please review if you like. I will try and upload as soon as I can, I know what's gonna happen so it should be up within the next week if your lucky. :D**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Spencer is sitting in her dorm room on a late cold January day when her phone rings. She smiles when she see's a picture of Toby appear on her phone. She picks up the phone with a massive smile on her face._

_"Hey stranger." She says laughing._

_"Hi Spence. Your not busy are you?" Toby asks._

_"I'm never to busy for you."Is there something wrong? She answers walking towards her bed. _

_"I wish you were here." Toby says._

_"Me too. When are you coming to visit next?" She asks._

_"I don't think it's gonna be soon, I have a big exam coming up next week, then I have a big group assignment the week after. Why don't you come and visit me?" She tells him._

_"Why am I always the one making the trips?" He says sounding angry._

_"Toby I'm studying. I can't just leave." She defends herself._

_"I have a job Spencer, all my pay is going on plane and train tickets. You need to meet me half way here." He says._

_"hey I'll pay for your tickets don't worry just come here." She says._

_"Spencer I have already used up my days off. I just can't" He says._

_"Toby, you could always move closer." She said._

_"Spencer you know I can't do that. This just sucks." Toby says sound annoyed._

_"I know it sucks. Six months of this is driving me insane."Spencer says._

_"This isn't going to work." Toby suggests._

_"I know but we have to do this ok... "Spencer says before Toby cuts her off._

_"No I mean were not working." Toby says._

_"What do you mean?" She asks._

_"I can't do this anymore Spencer. I don't want to hold you back from having a proper College experience." Toby says._

_"Are you ending this Toby?" Spencer asks confused._

_"I think I have to." _

_"Your doing this? on the phone? you don't love me anymore?" Spencer asks as tears begin to fall._

_"Of course I love you. All I want is for you to be close to me. I want to hold you all the time not once a month. You deserve more." Toby says as he begins to cry._

_"Toby, No! you can't do this. No! I'm coming home, give me a day and I'll be there." Spencer says._

_"Spencer don't. Don't bother. This is for the best. You'll thank me one day." He says._

_"No this isn't what's best. What's best is for you and I to be together forever. Your my safe place to land, I love you."_

_"I love you to Spencer, but ... I'm sorry." He says before he hangs up the phone._

_"Toby? Toby?" She yells into the phone. He was gone, and she knew. She didn't understand. She fell to her bed, and cried, millions of tears dropped from her eyes onto her pillow. _

**_End of flashback_**

Spencer laid in her bed with Andrews arm wrapped around her. She thought about the break up everyday, it makes her sad, it makes her angry and it makes her miss him. She moves away from Andrew and makes her way into her wardrobe. She retrieves a box. She takes it into the bathroom and sits on the side of the bath and looking through the box. In the box she finds photos. Photos of Toby, her and Toby and all the things he gave her. A necklace with a locket, a cd he made for her and so much more. So smiles at the photos. The photos of her camping trip with Emily and Paige, Toby's 20th birthday. There trip to DisneyLand. But the photo that makes her cry is the one from christmas. The christmas before the break up. He sits behind her with his arms wrapped around her as she looks up at him smiling.

"Spencer you in there? are you ok?" Andrew asks banging on the door.

"yeah I'm good." She yells back at him wiping away the tears. She piled the photo's back into the box and hid's them under the sink and makes her way out to Andrew. Giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you want some breakfast?" She asks him.

"Your cooking? what's the occasion?" He asks joking.

"No occasion, just breakfast." She answers at him forcing a fake smile.

* * *

A couple of weeks pass and Spencer tries to her best to forget all about Toby, and that he is only a ten minute drive away. She tries to use work as a distraction, but it isn't helping. She can't help but think about him. She knows it's wrong, she's with Andrew now, and she loves him. The problem is she loves Toby more.

Spencer is excited when her fellow work colleges invite her out to the local bar for a drink to celebrate the end of their first year of residency. And Spencer knew if it was one thing that would make her forget about all her problems, it was alcohol.

Spencer and her friends are enjoying a good time when the one person she is trying to forget walks through the door with Caleb.

"Ok Toby, this is the plan. Since Ashley is away for the weekend, it's you, me and alcohol. Sound like a good idea?" Caleb asks walking towards the bar.

"I like this plan, but I don't think I can drink too much, I have work at six in the morning. So maybe one or two." Toby says trying not to be a buzz kill.

"Toby! ... ok fine. Hanna is gonna text me soon anyways wondering where I am." Caleb says.

"Whipped much?" Toby laughs.

"Shut up bro." Caleb says punching Toby in the arm. "Hey look who it is." Caleb says looking over to see Spencer.

"Out of all the bars in Rosewood, she had to be here." Toby says.

"Hey I thought you were over her." Caleb asks.

"I thought I was, until I saw her a few weeks ago. The good thing out the break up was we were in different cities, it's too hard." Toby says.

"What about Ashley?" Caleb asks concerned.

"What do you mean? I love Ashley, but you never forget your first love." Toby says looking over at Spencer.

"Come on, lets forget about Spencer, we both know you would never act on those past feelings. And she has Andrew now." Caleb says.

"I would never cheat on Ashley, I don't love Spencer anymore. She's my past." Toby agrees.

"Ok good, now lets forget about her, if only for the night." Caleb says handing Toby a beer.

"Agreed." Toby says taking a sip as he hears Caleb's phone ring.

"Is that Hanna?" Toby asks as Caleb nods his head. "What did I say whipped."

"I'm sorry, she said she's got some big emergency." Caleb says looking sorry.

"What isn't a big emergency with Hanna, it's all good. You go." Toby says. "I'll just have your beer." He jokes.

"Sorry Bro." Caleb says before he runs out the door.

Spencer turns from her group to see Toby, she's unhappy he's here, but choose's to ignore him and gets back to her friends while throwing her glass of wine down her throat.

Half a hour passes and Toby has passed the time by ordering some fries, and talking to the bar tender. Spencer is obviously drunk when her party decides to leave. Still wanting to keep the party going Spencer walks over to the bar and orders some shots.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Spence?" Toby asks to a very drunk Spencer.

"Don't call me that, only my friends can call me that. And i don't think it's any of your business what I do." Spencer replies.

"Ok then, have a good night Spencer." Toby says before he walks over to the toilets.

Unhappy with what Toby said she ignores him and orders the shots anyway. Still angry at Toby she walks over to the bathroom and waits for him to exit before she lets her fury out on him.

"How dare you!" She says once he exits the toilet.

"Excuse me?" He asks confused.

"You know what I mean. Mr perfect. Speaking of perfect where's your skinny blond tonight?" Spencer asks.

"Ashley? she's in New York for a job." He responds. "Spence I think you should sit down. Why don't you give me your phone and I'll call Andrew to pick you up." He offers.

"No, go away Toby. Just leave, that's what your good at." She yells at him.

"Hey Spence." He says.

"Don't call me that. Only my friends can call me that, and your not my friend. I hate you." She yells.

"Spencer, come on." He says hurt by what she is saying.

"Go away Toby. I hate you, I hate that you, I hate you." She repeats before she crumples to the floor and tears stream down her face. Toby crouches down with her only for her to vomit by his feet.

"Oh Spencer." He says holding her hair back from the vomit as she vomits over and over again.

"Come here, give me your phone I'll call Andrew." He says going through her bag to find her phone.

"He wont come, he has parent teacher meetings all night." She responds.

"Ok, I'll take you home. Come on." He offers holding her up, with her arm around his shoulders and he holds her waist.

They walk out to his truck, he opens the door and places her down on the seat, and winds down the window for her. He walk around to the other side of the car, and drives off.

They sit in silence for a while until Spencer breaks it. "I don't hate you...I just miss you." She says softly as Toby pulls up to her apartment. He holds her up supporting her from falling when Andrew comes running out.

Spencer, what happened? is she ok?" Andrew asks Toby.

"She's fine, just a bit drunk." Toby answers passing Spencer over to him.

"Thanks Toby." Andrew says walking off with Spencer.

Toby slowly walks back to his car and see's she's left her bag behind. Looking behind him to see if Andrew and Spencer were still around to give it to, they have both gone. He places it back into the truck and drives off. He arrives home and curiosity gets the better of him. He looks through her bag finding her wallet. He see's everything any woman would have in a wallet, a few cards, cash and swipe cards for work. As he puts it back into her bag he see's a photo peaking out through a pocket in the bag. He lifts it out to find a series of photo booth photos. He smiles when he remembers the day these were taken.

**_Flashback_**

_"Ok this is my last parry before I leave Rosewood for University. I have to do something to remember it by." Spencer says at Noel Khan's graduation party. _

_"Like what Spence? streak?" Toby suggests laughing._

_"Well." Spencer says about to lift up her dress. _

_"Spencer, no I was joking. Your drunk." He says pushing her into the photo booth pulling her dress down. _

_"And your sexy." She says laughing._

_Toby laughs at her smiling. "I'm going to miss you." He says._

_"I'll miss you more." She says leaning in for a kiss._

_"Lets take a photo, something to remember this night by." She suggests ok._

_"Ok, lets do happy, crazy, serious and then we'll decide for the last one." She says pressing the button. She sits onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders watching as the time counts down. _

_"Ok happy." She says. They both smile at the camera as the flash goes. "Now crazy." Spencer says, Toby pulls a funny face, and Spencer pocks out her tongue trying not to laugh. "Serious." Spencer slides of Toby's lap and sits beside him as they both look seriously at the camera. "Ok, the last one. I dunno. Ummmm. Ummm" Spencer says._

_"Kiss me!" Toby says. "What? Spencer asks'?" _

_"You heard me. Kiss me." Toby repeats pulling Spencer on top of him ad she sticks her tongue into his mouth and kisses him. They both close their eyes getting more and more into the kiss completely forgetting that the photo was taken. Spencer deepens the kiss and runs her hands through Toby's hair. They both open their eyes quickly when someone knocks on the photo booth. "Get a room guys." Noel says laughing as Spencer and Toby exit the photo booth, and grab the photo's before exiting laughing. _

**_End of flashback_**

Toby smiles to himself remembering the night, and tucking the photo's back into Spencer's bag before he walks up to his house.

* * *

**Do I deserve a review? **

**I will try and update saturday by the latest, maybe earlier if you lucky. :D**


	5. Chapter 4

After the night before's escapades and Spencer leaving her bag in Toby's car Toby had an excuse to go and visit her. He pulled up to her apartment with her big, and a double cheeseburger and coffee thick shake, Spencer's hangover cure, or at least it used to be. He knocked on her door and was happy when he heard her footsteps coming towards the door. He knew nothing was going to happen between them, but he missed being her friends. She was right last night, he wasn't her friend anymore. But he wanted to be.

"Toby?" Spencer asked when she saw Toby standing in her doorway holding a bag of greasy takeaways.

"I bought reinforcements." He said holding up the bag of food and shake.

"Your a lifesaver." She said grabbing the bag from his gasp, and followed her into her apartment.

"You left your bag in my truck last night, thought you might need it." Toby said placing her bag down on the couch.

"Thanks, again." Spencer said shoveling the cheeseburger into her face. "Best hangover cure ever. You remembered."

"yeah, I never forgot." He said smiling.

"I need to apologize." She said.

"What for?" He asks.

"Last night. I don't remember what I said last night, but my throat hurts, and I know I didn't yell at Andrew last night, so that leaves you." She said.

"It's ok, nothing I didn't deserve." He said smiling again. "You working today?"

"No I called in sick. I don't think I could help anyone today. I feel like hell."

"Yeah, you look it too Spencer." He joking laughing causing Spencer to laugh too.

"Thanks Toby." She said laughing alone.

"Well I better go, I'm just on a break from work." He said headed for the door. "Are you going to Emily's on friday?"

"Yeah I think so. But I'm not drinking anything, never again. I forgot how much a hangover hurts." Spencer smiled.

"Makes sense. I guess I'll see you then." Toby said before leaving.

"Yeah, see ya." She said closing the door behind him.

* * *

Friday night soon arrived and Emily was all prepared for her birthday party.

"Twenty four, how did I get so old so fast?" Emily asked Hanna who was helping her set up for the party.

"You tell me Em. I'm not too far behind." Hanna said pouring herself a drink.

"I spoke to Toby and he's coming, so is Spencer. I think tonight it going to be a nice surprise."

"Emily, please don't tell me you threw this party just so Spencer and Toby will be together? in the same place." Hanna asked.

"Not completely for them, but I won't complain if they realize their made for each other." Emily smiled.

"And what if Spencer brings Andrew, and Toby brings Ashley?" Hanna asked.

"Well last I heard Ashley was still in New York, and Andrew has a school dance to supervise, so..." Emily said grinning.

"It won't work." Hanna said.

"Trust me." Emily said.

* * *

The party was in full swing when Toby made his appearance. Spencer had already broken her no drinking ever again rule, and was already on her second glass of wine when Toby arrived.

"Toby, you came. I'm so happy." Emily said running up to her friend.

"Of course I would come. Your my best friend." Toby answered.

"Toby I had to park like three blocks away, the least you could do is walk with me." Ashley said running in red faced.

"Ashley? I thought you were in New York?" Emily asked annoyed Ashley was tagging along.

"I was, I'm trying to convince Toby to come back with me, tomorrow." Ashley said.

"Your leaving?" Emily asked Toby.

"Yeah, I think it's for the best. I can work from there, and it's my home." Toby says. "I need a drink" He continues walking to the drinks table.

Emily makes her way over to Hanna and Caleb annoyed her plan wasn't going to work.

"That bitch is in the way. She's dragging him back to New York, I can tell. I hate her." Emily complains.

"Emily, stop playing cupid, and enjoy your party. Paige is here, enjoy that. Stop worrying about things you can't control." Hanna says.

"Ok, then. I'm done." Emily says throwing her hands up in the air before making her way over to Paige.

* * *

The party was building, getting louder and the guests were getting drunker.

"Ashley if you want to go back to New York tonight, go. But I want to stay and spend one last night with my friends." Toby was yelling at Ashley.

"Toby this isn't your home. These aren't your friends. Your friends are in New York, that is your home." Ashley yelled back.

"No, your friends are. Rosewood is my home, and your dragging me away from my home, and my job. Do you know how hard it is going to be to finish this project from New York, next to impossible." Toby said.

"I'm going Toby, and your coming with me." Ashley said pulling him alone.

"No! if you wan't me in New York I'll come tomorrow, I want one last night with my friends, my real friends. Not the fake ones you have." Toby said walking away and grabbing another drink. Ashley stormed passed him bumping his shoulder in anger, and the whole party knew there was trouble in paradise. Spencer turned away not wanting Toby to know she saw him. But she was smiling on the inside, unlike Emily who was smiling allover.

* * *

"Toby come, dance?" Emily said pulling her friend off the couch. "Don't be sad. Stop thinking about Ashley, and have fun. If this is the last time I see you, I want it to be the best night ever."

""Emily I'm just not really feeling it right now. I might just go home, I still have to pack." He said.

"Toby." She said sounding angry.

"I'm so sorry Em. But I will be back. I promise you." He said giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Are you going to at least say goodbye to Spencer?" Emily asked.

"Where is she?" Toby asks looking around for her.

"I dunno. I'll find her and bring you to you." emily said running around looking for Spencer. Not wanting to embrace conflict, Toby quickly left Emily's flat exiting through the garden.

"You going to leave without saying goodbye?" Spencer asked emerging from the dark.

"Maybe?" Toby said smiling.

"Well bye then Toby." Spencer said sounding angry sipping on her glass of wine.

Toby began to walk away to his car, stumbling to find his keys he realized he was too drunk to drive. He turned back to Emily's to see Spencer looking at him.

"Your not driving?" She asked.

"Not tonight. I guess I'm walking." He said.

"Can I join you?" She asked walking towards him.

"Sure, why not?" He said smiling.

"You don't have to walk with me all the way you know." Spencer says not wanting Toby to go out of his way.

"It's fine, the walk will do me good anyway." He said.

They both walked together in silence, Spencer still holding onto her bottle of wine, and Toby opened another beer.

"So your really leaving?" She asks breaking the silence.

"I guess so, there isn't really anything keeping me here anymore." Toby said. "Dad's house is all packed up, just a bed and some coffee cups left."

"Nothing? nothing keeping you here?" She asks trying to get him to talk more.

"Not anymore, everything has changed, everyone has changed. They've all got lives." He says.

"I don't think you should go." She says.

"And why's that Spencer?" He asks.

"Ummm ... I ... I" She stumbles.

"See nothing, no one will miss me." He says.

"Your not a big city guy Toby. What happened to the guy that wanted to buy some land just outside of Rosewood and build a house from scratch like Ryan Gosling in the Notebook?" She asked reminding me of his old dreams.

"I guess that dream died. A long time ago. You don't know me anymore Spencer." He says.

"Fine Toby, I may not know you like I used to, so just do what you do best. Walk away." She said angrily. "Walk away without even a proper excuse, say goodbye and bot even pick up the phone."

"Spencer don't." He says, not wanting Spencer to bring up the past.

"Why not Toby. I have waited four years to see you again, and I want a answer. A proper answer as to why you left, why you gave up so easily?" She asks. "Come on."

Spencer pokes at Toby's chest prodding at him to revel why he gave up four years ago. He refuses to answer her, getting angrier the more she prodded his ribs.

"Fine, I gave up because I knew you could do better. I gave up because I wanted you to have the best possible life you could. I gave up so you could be happy, because I knew you weren't happy with me." He yelled finally bursting out the truth.

"You did it for me? you think that breaking my heart into a million pieces was to help me? I had never been so depressed in all my life. My years at college were the worst in my life. Worse than the A years, because during them times I had you." She yelled back at him.

"You think it was easy for me too? to see you calling me and leaving messages and not want to run over to you, and kiss you, and hug you to make it all better. It almost killed me too Spencer." He continued.

"Then why Toby? you said you wanted me to have a normal college experience, well I didn't. I was too busy crying over you on saturday night's to go out, partying. Too busy looking at old photo's of us. And when I finally got back to Rosewood when I thought I was finally over you I was hit with reminders. I can't even go to my parent's house anymore, I get hit with with the million of memories we shared in that house. The kitchen with the breakfasts you made me, the fireplace where we would lie together trying to keep warm, and I couldn't even walk into my room. To see the bed where we spent a many nights in the sheets." She yelled. "I never stopped loving you."

"Well neither did I Spencer. I said to people I was over you, that I didn't love you anymore, but I lied. I lied again and again. Because the more times I said it over and over, maybe I would believe it. Because loving you is one of the hardest things to do." He said moving closer to her.

"Well what do we do?" She asked.

"I dunno." He said as she got closer to him with tears running down her face.

Toby took one step loser, inches away from Spencer's face when he moved in closer forcing his lips to hers. Spencer didn't move, at first. Then she gave in, she kissed Toby back, harding than before and moving her hands up to his face. Toby finally pulled away from Spencer looking back at her. "Your place or mine?" Spencer asks as Toby pulled her along the street holding onto her hand as they ran down the street, and into Toby's house.

* * *

**Good? bad? tell me.**

**Next chapter will be up by the end of the weekend if all goes well. And thanks to everyone who has left a review, I'm so happy your liking the story. I'm having fun writing it. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Toby crashes into Spencer lifting her up as she wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her up the stairs to his bedroom never breaking contact. When they finally make it through the door into his bedroom Toby places her on his bed and hovers over her, kissing her all over. Spencer pulls on his shirt undoing his buttons with ease. After she throws it to the floor she moves down to his jeans and pulls them down. Toby wriggles the jeans off his ankles and and quickly removes Spencer's dress and throws it to the floor with the rest of his clothes. Toby breaks away from her lips staring into her eyes.

"You sure about this?" He asks as they both lie there naked.

"I've never been more sure about anything more in my life." She says pulling him down on top of her, moving her lips to his neck.

* * *

When the morning arrives Spencer opens her eyes to a unfamiliar place. She feels a arm around her body and turns and see Toby, sound asleep. Memories of last night come rushing to her mind as she moves her mouth with her hand in shock as her phone begins to ring, waking Toby from his sleep. He looks shocked too as he remebers what happened last night as Spencer rummages through the pile of the clothes on the fllor to find her ringing phone.

"It's Andrew." Spencer says looking down at her phone and then back at Toby. "He's been calling me all night."

"Well answer it then." Toby says as he throws on some sweat pants.

"Hey Andrew." Spencer says.

"Thank god your alive, where are you Spencer?" Andrew asks.

"YeahI'm find I ... I just crashed at Emily's last night, was too drunk to get home. Sorry I should of called." Spencer says trying to cover her tracks.

"It's ok, do you want me to pick you up? I can be there in five minutes." Andrew suggests.

"NO! no it's fine. I'll just get a taxi, it's fine Andrew." Spencer says in a panic.

"Ok, I'll see you soon. Love you." Andrew says as Spencer hangs up the phone.

"I can't believe I did this, we did this. I'm such a horrible person." Spencer says to Toby as she chucks on her dress.

"This was a mistake Spencer. We just need to forget it ok?" Toby says.

"I can't believe I did this to Andrew." Spencer says trying to brush her hair with her fingers.

"This was just ... a final goodbye. We never got one. A proper break up." Toby suggests handing Spencer her shoes.

"That's right, just break up sex. We never got that." Spencer says rushing past Toby.

"Do you want me to drop you off? I can." Toby asks.

"No no it's ok I'll just call a taxi, all is good." Spencer says running down the stairs and out the door.

Spencer runs out of Toby's house, phone in hand calling for a taxi as she runs down the street, doing the walk of shame.

On the other side of the street a extremely hungover Emily jumps out of Paige's car to witness Spencer running out of Toby's car, and Toby shirtless on his deck watching as she ran away.

Smiling to herself emily laughs. "I knew something would happen, I'm a genius." She says to Paige.

* * *

A few days pass and Spencer still cannot forget about her night with Toby. She felt horrible that she did that to Andrew and she was certain he was going to find out. Things only when from bad to worse when she found out Emily saw her leaving.

"You saw me? really?" Spencer says to a smiling Emily.

"Yep, the walk of shame. Never thought I would see Spencer Hastings doing that." Emily laughed.

"You can't tell anyone, it was just a one night thing. It's not going to happen again." Spencer says throwing her head into her hands.

"Wy won't you just admit that you and Toby belong together, you know it, he knows it and I know it." Emily says.

"No Emily, it was a one time situation, a final goodbye. Toby's gone back to New York anyway." Spencer says.

"No he's still here. I saw him yesterday. Ashley is also back." Emily said.

"Oh great, she's going to kill me too." Spencer said.

"No, I don't think she knows, they seem as in love as they did a month ago." Emily says. "We need to break them up, no you need to." She suggests.

"Emily no!" Spencer yells.

"Just admit it, you had the best night of your life, you enjoyed it." Emily said.

"It was fun, but never again." Spencer said.

"See I knew it. Just do each other a favor and tell him how you really feel. What you did was just drunk sex." Emily says.

"Emily. NO! leave it alone. If we were meant to be, we would be together. Now I'm gonna get back to work." Spencer says before walking away.

* * *

Spencer makes her way back to the emergency room and back to work eager to forget all Emily said.

"Spencer, since your back we have a patient you can see. A young twenty something with a concussion, you can take this one alone right?" One of her colleagues says handing her a file and heading into the cubicle.

"Hey I'm Dr Hastings... " Spencer started to say before she stopped from shock to discover who her patient was. "Toby!" She screams with his head covered in dried blood.

"Spencer." Toby said shocked.

"What did you do? what happened?" Spencer asks looking at Toby's wound.

"It's my fault sorry. I'm kinda new and I hit Mr Cavanaugh on the head with a metal rod that had some sharp pieces on it, and I'm so sorry. Is he going to be ok? please don't fire me it's my first day." The young boy said.

"Sam it's ok, i'm gonna be ok. Why don't you just wait outside and calm down. You more worked up than I am." Toby said trying to calm the boy down.

"He hit you with a metal rod?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah kinda." Toby answered.

"How long were you unconscious for?" Spencer asked looking down at his paperwork.

"Not totally sure, but Sam said it was for a couple of minutes." Toby answered.

"Well I'll fix your cut then we'll get you a cat scan just to make sure theirs no internal bleeding, then get you into a room." Spencer answered putting on some gloves and attending to his cut on his head.

"Thanks Spencer." Toby said calmly.

"Just doing my job Tobs... I mean Toby." Spencer says correcting herself. "This might cut, I'm going to have to give you stitches."

"Totally fine, I can handle the pain." Toby smiles.

* * *

After Toby's cat scan he is placed in a private room and monitored over night.

"Spencer, your shift ended hours ago. Why are you still here?" A nurse asked her.

"I just have some paperwork to do, and wanna make sure Mr Cavanaugh is ok." Spencer answers.

"He is cute huh? I could stare into those blue eyes all day." The nurse says smiling.

"Get out of here." Spencer says joking to the nurse, but finding herself walking towards Toby's room and staring at him sleeping through the window.

Toby opens his eyes and looks through the window and see's Spencer looking in at him.

"Spencer?" He says when he discovers her looking in.

"Are you ok Toby?" She asks busting through the door.

"Fine. I'm really hungry. Is their a cafeteria or something I can go to?" Toby asks sitting up in his bed.

"Yeah theirs one down one level." She answers.

"Miss Hastings, go home. You shouldn't be here any longer than you need to be." The nurse from before says interrupting her talk with Toby.

"Your finished? do you want to join me for some dinner then?" Toby asks.

"I could do with a coffee." Spencer says smiling.

"Ok, good lets go. I'm starving." He says standing up to leave. Toby stands up, still in his night gown. He searches the room for his shoes showing Spencer and the nurse his behind.

"Oh hello." The nurse says to Spencer who is smiling.

"Get back to work." Spencer says to the nurse goggling at Toby.

"Ok good, lets go." Toby says walking towards the door.

* * *

"I know hospital food is gross, but it tastes amazing when your as hungry as I am right now." Toby says shoveling the food into his mouth.

They both sat in a nearly empty cafeteria, Toby eating most of the cafeteria's stock, while Spencer sipped on a coffee.

"You sure you don't want some?" Toby asks Spencer.

"No no I'm good. You know about me. Coffee is my food." Spencer answers.

"Yeah I remember." Toby answers back smiling.

Spencer and Toby sit there in silence, as Toby finishes shoveling the whole cafeteria's food.

"Toby your head, the stitches are coming out." Spencer says noticing as a small drip of blood goes down his face.

"Oh really?" Toby asks ouching his finger to his cut.

"No, don't touch it." spencer says getting up off her chair and wiping the blood away with a napkin. "I'll need to do these again" Spencer adds placing her hands on his face to get a better look. Not noticing Spencer moves her eyes from his cut into his eyes. The nurse was right about his eyes, you could get lost looking into them.

"Toby!" A voice from behind them yells.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?" Toby asks loosing the eye contact with Spencer.

"You Dad called and said you were in hospital, why didn't you call me?" Ashley asked rushing to his side, as Spencer moved away.

"I didn't want to bother you, i know you had a job in New York tonight." Toby says as Ashley reaches for his hands.

"I don't care, I'm here now, and your ok." Ashley says placing a small kiss onto Toby's lips causing Spencer to shiver.

"Toby I'll see you in your room, so we can redo those stitches." Spencer said walking away feeling sick at the sight of Ashley and Toby together.

After redoing Toby's stitches Spencer left Toby and Ashley together, looking on from the nurses station.

"Damm, so he's taken. Thought I had a chance." The nurse said before walking away.

"Yeah, he's taken." Spencer said to herself before grabbing her bag and making her way home.

* * *

In the morning Spencer made her way back to work, eager to check in on Toby, but hoping Ashley was gone. She looked at his room from afar, wanting to go in and check on him but leaving him alone since he was sleeping.

"Mr Cavanaugh, how long as he been asleep for?" Spencer asked one of the nurses.

"Not sure, his girlfriend left over five hours ago, and he was asleep long before that." The nurse said.

"Where's his girlfriend gone?" Spencer asked shocked that Ashley had left.

"Something about she had to get back to New York." The nurse responded.

"Oh ok, I'll see if he's ok. Surprised he's been asleep for this long." Spencer said walking to his room.

"Toby, Toby." Spencer said walking into his room. "Toby." She said again, concerned when he wasn't waking.

"Toby!" She yelled and he still wasn't waking or even turning. rushing to his side she begins to touch him, and still no movement.

"No No NO!" Spencer screamed fearing the worst. "Toby" She screamed again applying more pressure on his chest as she began to panic. He still wasn't waking and tears began to form in her eyes. !Toby!" She screamed once more.

"Ughmmmm." Toby then growled.

"Toby, your awake?" Spencer asked again.

"Yeah." He said finally opening his eyes.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, since when were you such a heavy sleeper!" Spencer said sounding angry that he had given her a scare. She ran out of the room in a panic as tears ran down her cheeks and hiding in a closet.

* * *

A few hours passed and Spencer had refused to see Toby. He had given her such a scare, she hated him for it. But when he was being discharged she had to sign his papers.

"Spencer your here?" Toby said smiling,

"Yep, your all done. You can go home now." She said just signing the papers then walking away, still angry with him. Toby looked confused, his smile from being discharged turned into a frown when he didn't realize why she was angry with him. Toby grabbed his papers and quickly followed her as she ran into a supply closet.

"Spencer what's wrong?" He asked banging on the closet.

"Nothing Toby, just go home. Your free to go home." She yelled from the closet.

"Can I come in please?" He asked turning the door knob and finding Spencer in a supply closet.

"What did I do? why are you so angry?" He asked confused.

"Just go home Toby." She said.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong." He said moving closer to her.

"Just stop Toby." She said the closer he got to her.

"Spencer, please tell me? is it Andrew? are you guys ok?" He asked.

"No, were fine." She said not wanting to tell him the truth.

"Then what?" He asked again.

"Toby! Just GO!" She said again, this time yelling at him.

"NO, not until you tell me what's wrong." He said.

"It's you!" She yelled back.

"What?" He asked looking more confused.

"This morning I thought you were in serious medical harm, and you were fine. The thought of you leaving for good make's me ..." She said not finishing her sentence.

"I don't understand Spencer." He said.

"I still love you. I never stopped. The other night was one of the best night's of my life. I didn't think it was a mistake, I just didn't want you to reject me, but you did." She said tears running down her face.

"Only because you said it was a mistake. It was one of the best night's of my life too. I didn't want it to end. Why do you think I stayed in Rosewood? for the scenery, no for you." He says.

"Really? for me?" She asks.

"Of corse." He said walking closer to her and planting a kiss on her lips. Spencer moved her hands up to his face, running her hands through her hair as he kissed her deeper. When they finally broke away from the kiss they both smiled, looking into each other's eyes. "I love you too, I never stopped." He said.

"You do?" She asked smiling,

"Of course I love you." He said as he kissed her again.

They both broke away from the kiss again smiling, but soon that smile turned into a frown.

"What do we do about Ashley and Andrew?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know." Toby answered.

* * *

**You like?**

**In the next chapter Spencer and Toby decide what to do about Ashley and Andrew. Do they tell them? or have a secret affair? All will be reveled.**

**Next chapter will be up on saturday (hopefully)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Spencer pulled up to a motel on the outskirts of Rosewood, she and Toby agreed to meet here. Spencer telling Andrew she had a day transfer to Philadelphia Hospital, when really she was sneaking away with Toby. It had been a few days since their declaration of love in the hospital supply closet, and they were eager to meet up for the first time since then. Toby's transition to Rosewood was also happening. His old family home was officially packed up and he was looking for somewhere to call him home, permanently in Rosewood. After getting a transfer with his work, he was once again a Rosewood town citizen. He was staying with Emily until he found somewhere to call home, and he knew he couldn't meet up with Spencer there. If it's one thing they didn't want, it was a smug smile from Emily.

Spencer pulled up to the seedy looking motel, smiling when she say Toby's truck already in the car park. Wearing her knee length grey coat covering her very scandals lingerie underneath. She reapplied her lipstick and then made her way into the hotel room Toby had texted her.

"Toby?" She said opening the door to see a bottle of wine, with 2 wine glasses and a candlelit dinner placed on the table to the side of the bed.

"Spencer." Toby said smiling exiting from the bathroom with the biggest smile on his face, extremely happy to see Spencer. Walking over to her, and kissing her passionately, not wanting to end the kiss they both lingered there for a while, happy to be in each other's arms once again.

"These two days have been some of the hardest of my life, knowing you have something, but not able to touch it." Spencer says breaking away from the kiss running her hands down his chest.

"So no regrets?" Toby asked.

"No regrets." Spencer answered pushing Toby over closer to the bed. Toby fell onto the bed moving up to the head of the bed as Spencer stood at the foot, removing her coat to revel her lingerie underneath.

"Lets skip dinner." Toby said smiling at the sight of Spencer's near naked body.

"Lets." Spencer said as she joined Toby on the bed, crashing onto his body.

* * *

They both lay there, Toby holding Spencer so tight, fearing that someone was going to take her away. They both lay in silence, just taking in each other's company.

"I don't want you to go." Toby said breaking the silence.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay in your arms forever. But I can't hurt Andrew, he's done nothing wrong." She answered looking up at him looking down at her with adoration.

"But is sneaking around going to make things any better?" Toby asks.

"Probably not, but right now. It feels right." Toby adds.

"It feels amazing." Spencer says pulling Toby in for another kiss.

* * *

"When can I see you again?" Toby asks as they walk their way to their cars.

"I don't know. A few days. I'm working for the nest few days." Spencer adds sounding upset.

"A few days?" Toby said sadly.

"I know Toby, but this is what we have to do for a while." Spencer says offering Toby a short goodbye kiss before jumping in her car and driving off.

* * *

After a night of love and passion Spencer arrives home to Andrew and put's her lying face on.

"Spencer? your home." Andrew says when she walks through the door.

"Yeah." She says, wishing it was Toby she was coming home to.

"How was Phily?" Andrew asks placing a soft kiss on Spencer's cheek.

"It was good. Really good." Spencer says smiling.

"Good. I'm going there on wednesday." Andrew adds.

"Why?" She asks.

"School trip, the whole history department is taking them to the history museum." Andrew says.

"Really? for the day or over night?" She asks.

"Just the day, but all day. We leave at eight in the morning, and don't make it back to Rosewood until around ten. Should be fun." Andrew adds.

"Yeah, sound like heaps of fun." Spencer says smiling.

* * *

"Toby, what are you doing wednesday?" Spencer asks jumping into the bathroom, and turning on the shower so Andrew can't hear her.

"Working, why?" He asks.

"Call in sick, because I know when we can see each other." Spencer says smiling.

* * *

After a couple days Wednesday soon arrives. Spencer says goodbye to Andrew as he goes off on the school trip, and Spencer texts Toby.

Toby knocks on the door, and Spencer pulls him through the door, eager to see him. She She pulls him through, and immediately forces her lips on his running her hands down is shirt starting to undo the buttons.

"Spencer, not even a hell?" Toby jokes.

'It's been 4 days Toby. Just shut up and lose your pants." Spencer barks at him dragging him into the bedroom.

'Yes Ma'am." Toby laughs following her orders.

* * *

After a good hour of each other's company Spencer and Toby lie there, exhausted from their recent exercise.

"So Andrew is gone? all day?" Toby asks.

"Yep, he is. We have the whole day." Spencer smiles.

"I like the sound of that." Toby smiles pulling Spencer closer.

"I need a shower. Maybe you should join me Toby?" Spencer says as she gets up from the bed, throwing on a dressing gown.

"Maybe I will." Toby says getting up from the bed and following her.

Spencer turns on the shower jumps in and waits for Toby to join her. "I'm getting very bored mr Cavanaugh." She says before he joins her placing kiss up and down her neck, causing Spencer to moan with pleasure.

"Spencer?" Spencer hears from outside the door. "Are you in the shower?"

It was Andrew, he was home. Spencer and Toby both jump, both staring at each other not knowing what to do. Hoping he wouldn't go into the bedroom and see Toby's clothes thrown all over the room, or worse the bathroom and find Toby.

"You have to go." Spencer whispers.

"How?" Toby says.

"The window, down the fire escape." Spencer says as she hears Andrew getting closer and opening the bathroom door.

"Spencer." He says walking into the bathroom. Lucky you couldn't see through the shower curtain.

"Yep I'm just having a shower Andrew." Spencer says. "I'll be out soon. Why are you home? I thought you left?" She asks.

"Yeah we did, but one of the kids got sick, so were going to go next week, all the kids went home." Andrew yells at Spencer through the curtain.

"Oh ok, why don't you wait in the kitchen, I'll get dressed and then we can go and get some breakfast." Spencer says.

"Ok, sounds good. I'll just get changed." He says as Spencer panics as he is about to see Toby's clothes spread through the bathroom.

"No! don't!" She yells turing off the shower, leaving Toby there stranded. She throws him a towel pointing at the window as she runs to stop him opening the door.

"No!" she says standing in front of him and the bedroom.

"Spencer? what's wrong?" He asks.

"I ummm, I ... I have your birthday present in there, I was gonna wrap it, and though you weren't going to be home and I left it on the bed." She says.

"Spencer it's not my birthday for a few weeks, it's a bit early to be wrapping it now?' He says.

"Yea but you know me. I like to be prepared." She says relieved as Andrew makes his way to the lounge.

Toby exits out of the shower halfway through Spencer's rambling and throws the towel around his torso and makes his way down the fire escape. He receives a few laughs and wolf whistles as he runs past a group of high school students and gossiping teenagers. Not realizing the one person he does run past and who witnessed the whole climb, Emily.

Toby runs back to Emily's to find some clothes. He was relieved Emily wasn't home, but she soon made it home.

"Hey Emily." Toby says half an hour later when she arrives.

"Oh good you found some clothes." Emily smiles.

"What?" Toby asks.

"Don't play dumb with me Toby. I saw you this morning, climbing down Spencer's fire escape in a towel." She adds.

"Emily.. I" Toby starting to defending himself.

"I knew it. I knew something was going on, I just knew it." Emily gloats.

"Emily..." Toby starts again but is interrupted again.

"How long? how long has this been going on?" Emily asks smiling.

"Two weeks." Toby adds.

"You love her?" Emily asks.

"Of course." Toby says.

"And she loves you?" Emily asks.

"I think so." He says smiling.

"Then stop sneaking around and tell Andrew and Ashley." Emily suggests.

"It's not that simple Emily." Toby says.

"It is Toby, someone's going to get hurt, I'm just hoping it's not you." Emily says walking away.

* * *

After the near miss with Andrew, Spencer and Toby agree to do there sneaking around away from Rosewood, meeting back up at the motel they meet at a few weeks ago, not once, but numerous times. Keeping their distance, making sure they were not to be seen, not to give any suspicions. But when Caleb asks Hanna to marry her, they throw a engagement party, forcing them to be in the same place at the same time with Ashley and Andrew.

"I knew this day would come, Hanna you will be a beautiful bride, and Caleb, your one lucky guy." Emily says finishing her speech to Hanna and Caleb at the party just as Toby arrives hand in hand with Ashley, causing Spencer to become green with envy.

"Jealous Spencer?" Emily whispers in Spencer's ear.

"What?" Spencer asks moving away from Andrew.

"Someone's going to get hurt. End it now." Emily suggests.

"You've changed your tune, first you wanted me to be with Toby, now your againist it?" Spencer asks.

"Not like this Spencer, end things with Andrew, he doesn't deserve to get hurt." Emily says.

"I know that. But if he finds out he'll hate me." Spencer says.

"So your going to string him alone forever? never tell him?" Emily asks.

"No, not forever." Spencer says.

"Your jealous, I can tell." Emily says.

"Jealous of who?" Spencer asks.

"Ashley, you hate the idea of her hands touching his body, her lips kissing his lips." Emily says before Spencer interrupts her.

"Yes ok. I hate the idea of her touching him." Spencer yells at Emily before storming off and finding Toby.

Spencer finds Toby, in the kitchen. But he isn't alone.

"Since I came here with you, I think you owe me a favor." Ashley says to Toby.

"A favor? and what favor do you want?" Toby asks not knowing Spencer is only a few meters away.

"I think, you and me. A fancy hotel, where we stay in bed all day." Ashley suggests.

"Oh really? I like this plan." Toby says moving closer to Ashley offering her a kiss which Spencer interrupts.

"Ah hem!" Spencer coughs interrupting the kiss.

'Spencer!" Ashley says surprised to see her. "How are you?"

"Good." Spencer says quickly and walking past Toby and Ashley, pouring a glass of wine then exiting the room quickly.

"Whats wrong with her?" Ashley asks Toby.

"I dunno." He answers as Ashley joins the rest of the party, and Toby goes looking for Spencer.

* * *

"Spencer?" He yells in every room looking for her. "Oh here you are." He says when he finally finds her in one of the bathrooms.

"Here I am." She says sarcastically with a noticeable tear running down her cheek.

"Whats wrong?" Toby asks closing the door behind him.

"I hate the thought of you with her. I just never though you would be with anyone else." Spencer says.

"You think I like the idea that you and Andrew are together, he's touching and kissing you. I hate it." He adds.

"We can't do this Toby." Spencer says.

"I know. Someone's going to get hurt. Emily was right." Toby says.

"You want to end this because I don't." Spencer says.

"No, we need to man up. Tell Andrew and Ashley." Toby says.

"Good because I want to be the only one that can do this." Spencer says pulling Toby's face close to hers and kissing him passionately.

"I agree with that." Toby says breaking the kiss briefly but kissing her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer says pulling Toby in closer for another kiss.

* * *

**Like or no? This chapter was a bit all over the place. I will try and upload a new chapter on wednesday on thursday. I would also like to thank everyone who has posted a review. I love opening my emails and seeing the reviews. Thank you all. I love you. :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

After their discussion at Hanna's party they both decide to tell Andrew and Ashley about the new developments in their relationship. Ashley was still in Rosewood so telling her would be easier now she was in town. She was staying at Emily's with Toby and Emily made herself scarce so Toby could tell her.

"I need to tell you something Ashley." Toby said one morning just after breakfast.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Ashley asked confused with Toby's seriousness.

"I need to tell you something. I don't think this is working." Toby said.

"What's not working?" She asked.

"Us." Toby answered. "Us living in different cities."

"Look I know this. So maybe you should come back to New York." Ashley offered.

"Ashley, I'm not coming back. And I know you'll never be happy in Rosewood, so I think we should just end it." Toby said.

"What? your serious? why what's happened? I thought were were happy?" She asked.

"I don't know Ashley, Things just change." Toby answers.

"Who is she?" Ashley asked getting angry.

"Who's who?" Toby asked trying to make himself sound confused.

"Don't play dumb with me. Theirs someone else isn't there? Is it Emily I knew this lesbian thing was a lie." Ashley yelled getting more and more angry.

"No it's no one. Defiantly not Emily." Toby answers.

"So it is someone? It's that bitch Spencer isn't it?" Ashley figures it out.

"Don't call her a bitch!" Toby said getting defensive.

"I knew it! I knew you were going to go back to her. I asked you, when we arrived here if you had feeling for her and you lied." Ashley yelled slapping Toby across the face.

"Ashley don't." Toby pleaded.

"Don't what Toby? Get angry because you cheated on me? Screw you Toby.

When he exited Toby smiled to himself, he wasn't happy with how it ended, but he was happy he ended things and even more happy Spencer was doing the same.

* * *

Across town Spencer picked up the courage to tell Andrew the truth. But she was finding it hard to spit it out. And Andrew could tell something was wrong.

'Spencer what's wrong? you've been distant all week?" Andrew asked when he offered Spencer a hug when she arrived home.

"Nothing." She answered sharply.

"You sure?" He asked again.

"Sure." She said leaving the room to get changed.

"Actually Andrew we do need to talk." Spencer said after getting dressed into something more comfortable.

"Yeah." Andrew answered as Spencer and him sat down on the couch.

"I'm not sure about this. You and me." She said.

"What do you mean? you regret moving in together?" He asked intrigued.

"Maybe, it's just I seem so certain what you want from me and I have no idea what I want from you." She says.

"I don't understand Spencer? where are you going with this?" He asks confused.

"I think we should breakup." She says.

"What? no!" He says.

"Andre you can't say that your happy? we hardly see each other, we haven't had sex in over a month." She says.

"We can change that." Andrew says moving closer to Spencer.

"Andrew Don't" She says moving away from him.

"Spencer we need to try. Work this out, because I don't think I can live without you. I love you." He says taking her hand.

"Andrew I don't want to hurt you. But I know I will if we stay together." She says.

"One more chance Spencer, just give me one more chance. I'll make us dinner tonight, something special. We can sort this out." He pleads.

"Andrew." She says.

"Spencer, just one night. That's all I'm asking for." Andrew says begging.

"Ok Fine. One night. But we will talk about it more." She says before getting up.

"Yes, give me a few hours, and this place will be like you've never seen it before." Andrew says shuffling Spencer out the door.

* * *

Spencer leaves her apartment feeling bad for two reasons, one she was leading Andrew on and the second she knew Toby wasn't going to be happy about this. She makes her way to the Brew when she runs into Emily.

"Hey Spencer. Toby did it. He told Ashley, or he was this afternoon." Emily says to Spencer.

"He did? how'd she take it?" Spencer asked.

"Dunno. but I saw all her stuff was gone when I went home after lunch." Emily said to Spencer who was looking more and more sad by the second. "What's wrong Spence?"

"I tried to tell Andrew, but he wouldn't have a bar of it." Spencer explained.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"I said I wasn't happy and thought we should break up, but he kept on saying give me anoter chance, so that's what he's doing tonight." Spencer explained.

"Spencer? really. Do you still want to be with him?" Emily asked.

"I dunno. He's such a nice guy and..." Spencer said until someone caught her eye.

"Oh my god it's Ashley." Emily said seeing the blond strut into the Brew. "Please don't see us." Emily says hiding behind her hands.

"There the whore is." Ashley yelled walking towards Spencer and swiping her hand across Spencer's face offering her a slap.

"Ahh!" Spencer yelled.

"Cut the crap bitch. Just so you know Toby and I are done, I can finally get out of this miserable town." Ashley yelled. "But I guess you already knew that."

"Ashley I didn't know." Spencer said holding her hand to her face.

"Stop lying slut, I guess you got what you wanted. Toby is all yours. Hope your happy with my seconds." Ashley said.

"Just leave Ashley, no one wants you here." Emily said.

"I'm gone lesbo, I'm leaving you and your crappy little town for good." Ashley yelled before exiting the Brew.

'Spence are you ok?" Emily asked as Spencer's face started to go red. "Come I'll take you to mine, we can get some ice." Emily said pulling Spencer along into her car.

* * *

Emily and Spencer soon arrived at Emily's place and found Toby in the kitchen.

"Spencer, what are you doing here? oh what happened to your face?" Toby asked when Spencer and Emily walked through the door.

"Your bimbo ex slapped her, that's what." Emily yelled at Toby.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, here." He said placing some frozen peas on her cheek.

"Thanks." She said forcing a smile.

"I'll give you some time alone." Emily said leaving the room.

"Are you ok? it looks painful. Don't worry she got me too." Toby said turing his face to show his noticeable red mark on his right cheek. Spencer stroked her hand across his cheek.

"Feisty one that one." Spencer laughed.

"Yeah, she's gone now tho. Have yo told Andrew?" Toby asked.

"Umm not exactly." She answered.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Toby asked.

"I tried this afternoon, but he wouldn't listen, he's suppose to be cooking me dinner tonight to talk about us." She answered.

"So I picked up the courage to tell Ashley, and you can't even tell Andrew." Toby said getting mad.

"Toby it's not that simple. I've been with Andrew for a year. How long were you with Ashley? a few months?" Spencer said.

"Everything is so much harder for you Spencer isn't it?" Toby asked walking across the room.

"Toby it's not like that, please." She pleaded.

"You know what Spencer do what you want. I'm done. If you don't want to be with me, then I won't force you to." He said before slamming the door behind him causing Spencer to cry, and Emily rushed out.

"I guess you heard that?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, I knew something like this was going to happen. Someone always gets hurt in these situations, I was just hoping it wasn't you or Toby." She said.

"I know Emily. I have a decision to make. And not a easy one." Spencer said.

"So what are you going to do? go home to Andrew and sort things out, or go after Toby?" Emily asks,

"i don't know, I really don't know. I need some help Emily, what would you do?" She asked.

"You know where I stand on this issue, you and Toby belong together, I never thought you shouldn't of broken up." Emily says.

"That isn't helping Emily." Spencer said with the bag on peas still on her cheek.

"Ok who do you love more?" Emily asks.

"Toby." She answers quickly.

"Well then there's your answer." Emily said.

"But there's always a risk with Toby, Andrew is the safe option." Spencer says.

"You can't live your live by being safe, you need to take a risk or too." Emily says. "Ok new game, picture yourself in ten years. Close your eyes."

"really?" Spencer asks.

"Yes, it works. I promise." Emily says.

"Ok fine." Spencer says closing her eyes.

"Picture yourself in ten years. Picture Andrew. How do you imagine your life?" Emily asks.

"I picture a big white house, a chid or two with his blond hair and brown eyes. I'm still working at the hospital." She answers.

"Ok now picture your life with Toby, what is that like?" Emily asks.

"I see us living in a farm house, made of wood that Toby built himself. It's located just outside of Rosewood. We have two children, one of each, and boy and girl. They both have Toby's blue eyes, and my brown hair. We have a big dog that sleeps by the fire when it's cold. I'm a family doctor, and Toby's a successfully architect." Spencer answers opening her eyes.

"So much do you like more? the big house with Andrew? or the comfy farm house with Toby? I know which one I would prefer." Emily says nodding at Spencer.

"I know too. I want my farm house, with kids with blue eyes and brown hair. I want a big dog and a family I can come home to a be happy. I want Toby." Spencer says smiling as Emily smiles back.

"I don't think you need to tell me." Emily says smiling as Spencer runs out the door.

* * *

**Do i deserve a review or two? they make me fell happy. I will try and upload tomorrow, if not expect a new chapter by friday. :D**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

After her decision she ran out of Emily's house with a burning desire to tell the truth. She jumps in her car and makes her way back to her and Andrews apartment.

She walks through the door and discovers Andrew has gone all out. Fairy lights everywhere, a roast chicken in the oven, a nicely decorated table and Andrew wearing a suit.

"Spencer your early. Dinner's not ready yet." Andrew says surprised at her entrance.

"You've gone all out." Spencer says still surprised.

"I wanted you to know how much I love you." Andrew said walking towards the kitchen.

"Andrew, I'm sorry." She said.

"Spencer is ok, we can just forget about what you said this afternoon." Andrew said.

"No Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't. We need to end this." She said.

"Spence I won't. I love you, and you love me I know it." He said.

"I cheated on you." Spencer blurted out.

"What?" He asked sounding shocked. "With who?"

"Toby." She answered.

"And your choosing him?" Andrew asked.

"Yes." She answered quickly.

"You love him? you don't love me?" He asked.

"No, I love him." She said as he said dropping the plates he was holding into the sink crashing and breaking then rushing over to her.

"Spencer we can fix this i don't care that you cheated on me, we can fix this." He said grabbing onto Spencer's writs.

"Andrew no, let me go." She said trying to escape his grasp.

"No, we belong together. I love you, and if you don't love me I will make you love me." He said still holding onto her digging his nails into her skin.

"No Andrew let me go, your hurting me." She screamed. Still not letting go Spencer kneed him in the groan and ran out the door.

"Spencer!" She could hear in the background as she ran away into her car, tears streaming down her face.

She made her way back to Emily's and was happy when she say Toby's truck on the road, and she was even more happy when she saw him exiting his truck. She quickly pulled to the side of the road and ran up to Toby.

"Toby." She screamed crashing into him.

"Spencer what's wrong?" He asked noticing her read face and eyes.

"I ... I told Andrew, and he get angry and wouldn't let me go." She said as Toby noticed her wrists were red and had small cut on them.

"He did this to you? he hurt you?" He asked.

"Yeah but I'm fee now, I'm never going back there." She said leaning her head onto his chest.

"He can't do this to your Spencer." Toby said jumping into his truck.

"Where are you going?" She asked already knowing where he was going.

"He can't hurt you like this. He needs to know that." He said before starting his car.

"Toby, don't just leave him, he's not worth it." She yelled at him before jumping in his car too.

"Spencer get out." He yelled.

"NO!." She yelled back as Toby put his foot to the floor and drove back to town.

* * *

They quickly made it back to Spencer's apartment and Toby was getting more and more angry that Andrew had hurt Spencer, not matter how small he was going to make sure Andrew knew he couldn't hurt her.

"Toby, just calm down. It's ok I'm fine." She tried to say over and over again, but he wouldn't listen. They eventually made their way to the apartment door and Toby quickly and angrily kicked the door.

""Spencer, your back." Andrew said, obviously drunk as he didn't notice Toby.

"Leave her alone." Toby said angrily.

"Why did you bring the baboon." Andrew sniggered.

"You and Spencer are done, and if you ever hurt her again I won't just yell at you, I will kill you." Toby said looking staunch.

"Ohh, so scared Mr architect." Andrew said throwing the glass on wind down his throat and then offering Toby a punch straight to the face.

"Toby!" Spencer yelled going over to his side.

"Spencer back away." Toby said as he recovered from the punch and went back to Andrew shoving him against the kitchen counter. "Don't touch me or Spencer again, or I swear to god." Toby said as Andrew placed his hand into the sink where some broken plates were and picked up a sharp broken plate.

"Back mr Cavanaugh, or I swear I will cut your throat." Andrew said as Toby backed away back to Spencer, covering her so Andrew wouldn't hurt her.

"Just calm down Andrew." Toby said still holding onto Spencer behind him.

"Why Toby? You've taken who I love away from me." Andrew said getting closer. "What else do I have to loose?"

"Leave him alone!" Spencer yelled trying to break free of Toby.

"Spencer be quite." Toby whispered to her wanting to protect her.

"Yeah Spencer, listen to the man." Andrew said walking closer until they hit a wall.

"Stay away Andrew! I don't love you anymore. Just leave us alone." She yelled causing Andrew to get more angry raising the sharp edge of the plate closer to Toby, then raising it back and quickly swiping the plate across Toby's neck cutting him.

Blood gushed out everywhere as Andrew backed away running out the door. "Toby!" Spencer screamed as he started to collapse holding at his throat as more and more blood started to fall.

"Toby.!" She screamed again going into shock and forgetting her medical training.

He grabbed Spencer's arm as she tried to break out of the shock and remember what to do. She grabbed a numerous amount of tea towels trying to stop the bleeding, but not helping much. She tried the best she could and found her phone dialing for a ambulance.

"Toby Toby it will be ok it will be ok, I promise." She said trying to calm Toby down as tears ran down her face as well. "Toby please, look at me." She said applying pressure to his cut. "I love you, and you will be ok." She repeated looking into his eyes that had tears. Blood still running when the ambulance came. She told the paramedics what happened through her tears, but she wasn't sure if he was going to make it or not. Still applying pressure onto the wound Toby looked up at her running his hand up to her face and through her hair.

"You can't leave me, I just got you back. No you can't." She said crying. "You can't."

* * *

**That was a bit dramatic wasn't it? That isn't how I saw this chapter ending when I started it. **

**Will Toby survive? **

**Next chapter either tomorrow or the sunday. Dun Dun Dunnn!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Toby was quickly rushed to the hospital with Spencer refusing to leave his side, and rushing him into the emergency room.

"Spencer stay here." One of the doctors said.

"What! NO!" She yelled at her colleague.

"Spencer, you froze at the scene. I cannot have you working on him, your too close. Your not a doctor, your the patient's friend." He said leaving Spencer alone in the waiting room covered in Toby's blood and her face covered in tears.

* * *

"Spencer Spencer. What happened is he ok?" Emily asks running through the waiting room finding Spencer crumbled on the floor.

"I dunno, they won't tell me anything. I can even go in there." Spencer answered.

"What happened?" Emily asked again.

"Andrew, he went crazy. He could die." Spencer answered.

"It's not your fault Spencer." Emily says.

"I froze Emily. I froze when he was hurt. I'm a doctor for gods sake, and I ...I" Spencer says chocking on her tears.

"Spencer he will be fine. Toby's a fighter, you know it, I know it." Emily responds. "Hey hey, I have some some spare clothes in my car, I'll bring them and we'll clean you up." Emily suggested seeing Spencer still covered in Toby's blood.

"No, what if something happens." Spencer protests.

"Spencer, we won't be far. Come on you can't stay covered in blood." Emily says pulling Spencer off the floor and leading her through the hallway.

"Should you call his dad?" Emily asks as they walk.

"He's in Europe still with his step Mom. I don't want to talk to him not knowing what's happening." Spencer responds.

* * *

After Emily helped Spencer out, they returned back to the emergency waiting room, and waited.

After a good hour or so of waiting the doctor came out to give Spencer the news she has been waiting for.

"Daniel is he ok?" Spencer asks.

"He is. The artery was just pierced, not deeply cut so he is going to survive. We've maintained the cut, and given stitches. He's asleep now, but will be waking up soon. But he is going to be in a bit of pain." Daniel said.

"Oh good. Can I see him?" Spencer asked.

"Yep, you know the protocol Spencer." Daniel said before waving Spencer to Toby's room followed by Emily.

They enter his room to see Toby with a big bandage over his neck. Spencer immediately goes to his side holding onto his hand.

"He's going to be ok?" Emily asks Spencer.

"I think so, no thanks to me." Spencer responds as Toby begins to stir.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Emily says exiting the room as Toby wakes.

"Spencer." Toby says when he wakes.

"Toby, I'm here." Spencer says running her hand through his hair and smiling down at him sitting on his bed beside him as he begins to open his mouth to speak.

"Toby you won't be able to speak, just whisper" Spencer says knowing what damage was done.

"Are you ok?" He whispers softly to Spencer.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad your ok." Spencer says still running her hand through his hair.

"What happened?" Toby asks softly.

"You don't remember? Andrew nearly killed you." Spencer says shivering at the memory.

"Where is he now?" He asks.

"I dunno, and I don't care. If he comes close to me I'm going to kill him." Spencer says as tears begin to fall down her face.

"Why are you crying Spence?" He asks wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"I just nearly lost you. and I can't imagine what it would be like if you were gone." She says .

"Well I'm here, and I'm never letting you go again." She says kissing his forehead.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you to." She responds holding onto his hand.

"You can't go in there." Spencer and Toby heard a loud voice from outside Toby's room.

"Is that Emily?" Spencer asks looking at the door.

"I don't care, you have to leave now or I will call the police." Emily yells again causing Spencer to make her way to the hallway and discovering Emily yelling at Andrew who was trying to push past her.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Spencer yelled discovering Andrew.

"Spencer, your here? I heard Toby is ok I just wanted to apologize." Andrew said walking towards Spencer and Emily went searching for security.

"He's ok, but no thanks to you." Spencer yelled.

"I'm so sorry, I was drunk. When I woke this morning I was just hoping it was a dream but..." He explains.

"I don't care Andrew. You still nearly killed him. Emily's calling security and there going to take you to the police, and I really hope you like jail because that's where your going to be for the next twenty years." Spencer yells.

"Spencer, I'm sorry. Just let me apologize to Toby..." He said trying to get into Toby's room.

"Stop! your not going in there." Spencer yells pushing him away from the door just as security arrived.

"Spencer, I'm sorry please. I didn't mean for this to happen. Please." Andrew yelled as hospital security dragged him away.

"Are you ok Spencer?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says as he made her way back to Toby.

"What's going on Spence?" Toby asks when she returns.

"Andrew." She answers as Toby sits up in his bed scared that he was going to return.

"Hey hey, don't worry. He's gone. Security took him, he's gone." Spencer said noticing how anxious Toby looked.

"Good. But I kinda feel sorry for the guy." Toby says softly.

"What! why? he tried to kill you Toby." Spencer says sounding shocked.

"I know that, I just know if I lost you again I know how crazy I would go." Toby responds as Spencer made her way back to his bed and throwing her arms around his body pulling him in for a hug.

"Well you haven't lost me, I'm here. Forever." She responds refusing to let him go.

"I like the sound of that." He says resting his head on her shoulder.

* * *

**Final chapter coming soon, and maybe a epilogue?**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger and the long wait for an update, I will try and post the final chapter in the next few days, if not. Then next friday or saturday.**

**Please review, and thank you all for the reviews. I feel so loved. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

A couple of months passed and Spencer and Toby's life become less dramatic. Toby was released from the hospital after only a few days back to Emily's. After the events that took place in her apartment Spencer didn't want to go home, and made herself comfortable at Emily's. Andrew's court case arrived after only a few weeks, with Spencer's Mom and Dad to make sure he got what he deserved. After a long court case lasting just over two weeks Andrew was charged with attempted murder and received 10 years in jail. After the court case things started to die down even more in the couples lives. Toby got a permeant architect job Rosewood and Spencer continued her residency at the hospital.

"Thank you so much for letting both me and Spencer live here for the past few month." Toby said to Emily.

"It's fine, it's nice to have the company. With paige coming and going it's nice to have company. You not leaving anytime soon are you?" Emily asks.

"Not with ten months at least, I'm going to try and surprise Spencer tonight. But you know how hard it is to keep a secret from Spencer." Toby says.

"She'll love it. I know she will." Emily says sounding suprised.

"Hopefully." Toby smiles as Spencer enters the house from a long day at work.

"Hey Spence, how was work?" Emily asks wiping the smile from her face.

"It was ok, really boring, spent most of the day treating kids with colds." Spencer answers.

"Well I'm going to make your day more interesting." Toby said walking over to Spencer offering her a hug.

"Really? and how are you going to do that?" Spencer asks.

"It's a surprise. So why don't you go for a shower, get dressed and then I'll tell you." Toby says nudging her to the bathroom.

"Are you saying I smell Toby? because that's not nice." Spencer says smelling her clothes.

"No Spencer. I just want tonight to be a surprise ok." Toby said as they both reached the bathroom.

"A surprise? how exciting. Why don't you join me?" Spencer says pulling at Toby's shirt to join her in the shower.

"Not today. Just hurry up." Toby said.

"Oh ok." Spencer said sounding offended he turned down her offer.

* * *

"Toby you can't just give me a peek?" Spencer asks as Toby drives Spencer out of Rosewood with her wearing a blindfold.

"Spencer stop peeking." He said putting the blindfold back into place.

"Toby come on." She whined.

"Spencer, just sit there and be quite." He said causing her to quickly be quite.

The car slowly came to a stop and Spencer was being quite like Toby said, but wasn't happy about how he told her off.

"Spencer come on." He said going around to the other side of the car to help her out.

"So I can talk now?" She asked sounding angry.

"Spencer stop being immature." He said.

"So I'm immature now? you know what I'll just stay here. I don't want a suprise." She said crossing her arms.

"Spencer..." He said. "Are you sure you don't want to see? It's pretty big."

"Fine, ok." She said getting over herself as the surprise was killing her.

Toby lead Spencer out of the car holding onto her hand and guiding her still blindfolded.

"Are you in a better mood now?" He asks stopping her in a field of grass.

"Yes, cane I take it off now?" She asks.

"Not yet, just stay there for one second ok." He said leaving her alone.

Toby walked a few meters away from her and then said "Ok, you can take it off now."

Spencer eagerly whipped of her blindfold throwing it to the ground and opening her eyes. There Toby stood in a empty field.

"Is this the surprise? if this is a proposal I think you need to try harder." Spencer joked.

"Just come here? there's more." He said as she walked closer to him and turned around.

She sees candles, laid out like a blueprint.

"What is this?" She asks.

"Well this is our future. In one year this wont be green grass, it will be our house." He said pulling her hand closer to the house of candles.

"This is going to be our house?" She asks excited.

"We can't stay with Emily forever. Don't you want a house you can come home to, throw your coat on the floor, relax and start a family, with me." He says.

"How did you do this? it's amazing?" He asks still shocked by his surprise.

"I got some help from Emily and Hanna, they've even helped with the design. Don't worry I didn't give Hanna full rein." He says pulling Spencer's hand.

"i can't believe you did this. It's amazing." She says still shocked.

"Well this is going to be the front yard, with a long drive way, away from the road. A living room that looks onto the yard, and then the kitchen behind it looking onto the back yard. Decking going around the whole house, three bedrooms down stairs with a bathroom. And this here is going to be the second floor. It's going to be ours. The whole floor. A master bedroom with ensuite, walk in wardrobe which you can thank Hanna for, and a study. A balcony too." He said guiding her through the future house.

"I still just can't believe you did all of this." She said still shocked with tears running down her face.

"I did this for you, for us. I know it's a little out of Rosewood, it's a fifteen minute drive to town, but that's what you've always wanted isn't it?" He asks wiping away her tears from her cheeks.

"I love it. It's amazing. It's funny." She said.

"How?" He asks confused.

"It's funny cause a few months ago Emily asked me how I saw my future with you. And this is what I saw. A nice, cosy house in the country, with you by my side." She says. "Two kids, one of each, and you. This is my dream. Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you. Thanking you for letting me back into your life. I know the years we spent apart weren't happy ones, but I promise you. I will do whatever I can to make you happy." He said pulling her closer.

"I'm already happy. When I'm with you, that's when I'm at my happiest. I love you." she says kissing him. "How long is this going to take?"

"That's up to you Spencer." He answers.

"Really" She asks surprised.

"Yeah, you can decided weather I start tomorrow, next week or next year. Before the wedding or after?" He says smiling.

"What wedding? Hanna's wedding?" She asks.

"No. Our wedding." He says nearing down below her.

"Oh my god!" She screams as Toby pulls out a ring below her.

"Spencer you make my life complete. Will you marry me?" He asks.

"Yes Toby, of course I'll marry you." She says as he slides the ring onto her finger and she pulls him up closer to kiss him. "Best... Surprise ... ever." She says breaking the kiss to talk. "I love you."

"I love you to Spencer." He says kissing her again and again.

* * *

Good? or bad? This is the final chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed this, I really enjoyed writing it.

You guys have a decision to make, sequel or not? I have a few ideas on how to write a sequel for this but I will only write it if you guys want to see more of it. So it's up to you.

For this chapter I kinda stole the candle house from Greys Anatomy, I just thought it was super sweet and something I can see Toby doing. Please don't kill me. :D


End file.
